


One becomes Them

by MrsScribbler



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsScribbler/pseuds/MrsScribbler
Summary: Four was never "him" again after he took the four sword. He was four people now in one body and it showed, only through years of practice did they start to master acting like one. Outcasted from their own hyrule because people believed them to have gone mad, they saw the other hero's as a way to start over and reclaim who they used to be. So they are extra careful to not let the truth slip through the cracks...
Comments: 35
Kudos: 156





	1. They, Them, Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so go easy on me as this is my first fanfic in a very long time so I'm quite rusty. This first chapter is more like a prologue so it is short but the other chapters will be a lot longer. I hope you enjoy!

Four liked to think of himself as a relatively well put together person or at least he used to. Ever since he pulled the four sword it took that away and instead shattered him into four pieces. Red, Blue, Violet, and Green. Each a piece of him so theoretically when they put the sword back it should have been like putting a puzzle back together to make the whole, but that was not the case. Instead it felt more akin to being forcefully meshed to create… well them. Not a one or a him but a them. Except how do you be a them in one body, with the expectation of being whole. Years upon years of practice. When they first merged, they could barley even walk properly without the body freezing because they couldn’t agree where to go or which foot to put where. Luckily, Zelda was very patient with them and helped them quite literally get their stride again.

They still even now had rough moments, days, even weeks. The smallest conflict within could cripple them and worse make them look insane to everyone else. Arguments intended to be internal would seep into outwards verbalization, bursts of unexpected mood shifts, even just being frozen for minutes on end because of indecision. The town that once praised and cheered them for their heroic efforts would whisper rumors of how the once chosen hero had gone insane. Even the king had renounced them and banned them from seeing Zelda out of fear or corrupting her. Zelda was furious at the king and refused to follow his orders. So they both have to meet in hiding, with the king being none the wiser. Regardless to say that when heroes of old, future and even alternates times came to their doorstep they were determined to start over. They were extra careful, making sure to control every moment every emotion, never let anything slip through. It was working as the others had treated them like people did before they pulled the sword.

For once they felt like a one.

They felt like him once more.


	2. Hero's of Old, Future and Alternate Timelines?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four meets the other Hero's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's so I know I said this chapter would be longer and it is, however I do plan on doing longer chapters. This one just seemed to end shorter then I expected and this is still the rough draft so I still plan on going back to edit later on. Also big thank you to everyone for all the positive feedback it felt great to know that you guys are enjoying this

Now most people would consider a knock at there door a pretty unextraordinary event, but for four… it was a whole other story. Ever since the town had decided he had in fact gone mad no one dared to approach is forge. That is with exception of some kids from town that would dare each other to get as close as possible without being noticed, which they may get more enjoyment messing with them than a “sophisticated, chosen hero” should. Even in those cases no one even the bravest of village kids would approach his door, let alone knock on it. So when one fateful morning a knock was heard, they believed it to be a tree branch hitting the side of the small forge. This was until Four heard muffled voices come from the entranceway. “You sure this is the place?” one voice asked, they sounded gruff “The towns folk said he lived here…. However, they did seem to not have a lot of info on him.” Another voice said “ I would go as far to say they seemed skittish when even asked about their hero… do you think something happened?”

wait that also sounded like a different person… just how many of them are out there, four thought, which was interrupted by yet another new voice.

“Cool great questions…. So why don’t we find him and save the guessing game for later. Goddesses we have been in this Hyrule for a week and this is our first lead. I have just about lost my patience. I’m going in!”

“Wait Legend!“

Before four knew it his front door burst open and the locks where ripped out the wall. In its place stood a group of what looked to be soldiers? Knights? Four wasn’t sure but it was certainly the least of their concerns as… who in hell where these people?? One of the men started to walk towards them. “Ok so you are home, sorry about the door… if you had answered I wouldn’t have had to do that, so that’s really on you.” Four barely had even registered what the man had said a barrage of thoughts racked his mind

_Who do they think they are barging in like this! Why are we just standing here like-_

_Blue they might need our help, apparently they have been looking for us for weeks, lets just-_

_It could be to kill us Red! Grab the sword-_

_For once I agree with Blue, this does not seem right-_

_Doesn’t seem right?! They broke through the door!_

_Guys! Focus we need to come together; they are talking at us._

“Hey, are you ok? we apologize about him, we mean no harm truly, but we do need to talk. If you will allow us that is” A older gentlemen in heavy in sliver gold plated armor towered over them. Behind him stood eight more men all ranging in height and age, all their clothes and armor seemingly out of place and never worn by anyone in Fours Hyrule. For what felt like the 20th time they asked themselves who are these people?

“Fine we can talk but you-“

Four points towards the young teen who he believed they called Legend.

“owe me a new door"

* * *

So as the men told him about how they where all chosen hero’s from different times in Hyrule’s history and that the goddess are bringing them all together to defeat the greatest evil that has ever faced Hyrule, Four couldn’t help but think for once they weren’t the crazy person in the room. It was a lot to take in all at once and they tried to be open minded, but it all sounded so insane.

_You mean like a sword splitting someone into four different people_

_Or talking to tiny creatures_

_And Turning into said tiny creature_

_Well I still don’t trust them; they could be lying to us._

_Blue.. pray tell, what would they get out of telling us this?_

_…..They, well- Oh they could trick us and kill us the second we-_

_I’m going to stop you there you have said they are going to kills us several times, but if they wanted to kill us they would have done so already-_

_Well maybe they are waiting for the opportune moment-_

_Blue there is nine of them and one of us, they have the advantage already_

_STOP INTERRUPTING ME_

_Blue!_

_Well I wouldn’t have to yell if Vio stopped being a condescending Dic-_

_If you would listen instead of ranting, then I wouldn’t have to interrupt you._

_THAT’S IT!_

_Stop it both of you!_

Their head started to pound, and they put hand to their temple to try to prevent the oncoming headache, but they knew it was pointless. “We know it’s a lot to take in… if you need a moment we understand.” The words came from a young man? Adult? Honestly they couldn’t tell at this point. He had a strange marking above his brow and wore a furr pelt around his shoulders… the men had introduced themselves already but four couldn’t remember what their names were.

“I’m fine its just….”

_We can’t trust them._

_Will you be quiet for just once, so we can talk normally._

_I will say what I want and I-_

“Don’t trust them”

“Don’t trust them? As in like a certain people here or…”

_Great job Blue that one was out loud_

_It’s not my fault_

_No, I’m pretty sure it is the definition of your fault_

_Please stop fighting guys, its not helping anyone. If can’t be nice to each other at least try to be together for the whole please._

_Your right I'm sorry, red._

_I’m sorry for nothing, still not my fault._

_Blue_

_Fine I’m sorry too…_

“No uh sorry I just meant that I don’t trust people easily, I’m not always the best with words” Four hoped they would be enough of an excuse “That is no issue. If it makes you more comfortable most of us know sign… Well our form of it at least.” Said the oldest of the group. Well I guess it was enough. “Uh it’s ok I just need a moment to process before I say stuff, I also never learned sign…”

“I can teach you! I… uh mean I’m not great at it but uh… “This was the first time Four had seen this particular member speak. There voice was very quiet compared to the others and seemed to dye in his throat the longer he tried to speak. “That would be great… I might not use it for myself but if we are going to be traveling together it might come in handy.”

_Sorry what now?? We never agreed to this!_

_Well I just did, and we are all a part of this body so, yes you did._

_Vio, Blues right. We should make decisions as a group._

_Green you know as well as I do that, we can’t decide on anything… and besides we could be four again._

_Vio we can’t pull the sword you know that… You mean couldn’t. The seal only breaks when evil arises, like these men told us…_

_Wait… could we really pull it again; I could have my own body instead of being stuck with all of you… thank the goddess!_

_Don’t get excited Blue we are not pulling it._

_What Green?!_

_What do you mean Green? We can and should, you know as well as I do this isn’t working. We can’t be one person, we aren’t one person._

_I know… but what’s the alternative here Vio, we become four people again and then what. We still would have to put the sword back…_

_….your right. I just… I was being irrational._

_Vio its ok to be sad, we all miss being ourselves._

_No I’m not sad, I just don’t want to have to occupy the same head space as this angry buffoon_

_Well the feelings mutual smartass_

_I love sharing a headspace with you guy’s_

_Gross_

_Come on Blue you love us, and you know it_

_I know nothing of the sort_

When they started listening back into the conversation Four realized the men had started gathering their stuff around them getting ready to head… well they had no idea whereas they hadn’t been listening. “Wow that was easy, remember when we first met Legend. He just about cursed us out and slammed the door in our face.” The youngest of them spoke this time as he poked the said individual.

“Touch me again and the hand comes off” Legend sneered as he snatched his stuff of the floor and walked out the well… no longer door but door frame more like.

“Touchy sheesh.” The young one said with smile “Wind, can at least try not to push his buttons.” An older teen said as they walked up from behind Wind. They wore a white cloth around their shoulders and bore a beautiful purple hilted blade on their back. It was quite magnificent.

“well if his buttons weren’t so big and red with PUSH ME written on them maybe I wouldn’t do it”

“I don’t know what to even say to that… can at least try a little please”

“how about a tiny bit” wind said with a mischievous grin At that moment, the oldest and tallest of the men walked back in, with a stern look on his face. “Wind enough, Sky asked you politely. You know that this team only works if we listen to each other. We are a group now and you need to act like it.” The smile seemed to wipe of winds face immediately and replaced with a look of embarrassment and guilt. “sorry” he mumbled as he shuffled out the doorway. The person called; sky was it? Looked in amazement at the older gentlemen. “I don’t get it… are you magic? How do you do that?” sky said.

“its quite simple actually.”

“oh really?”

“I’m more intimidating then you”

“oh… wait hey!” The older man laughed at sky’s surprised face and clapped him on the back.

“it comes with age, you’ll get there” and with that last statement he proceeded to walk out the doorway and not shortly after Sky followed him.

_What in hell have you gotten us into Vio…._

_Come on, it will be a nice change of pace. Besides its not like we have anything better to do._

_I quite like them! Maybe we will become good friends._

_Nope still don’t trust them…_

_Ok guys I guess this is happening… can we please just try to stay whole. If we work together I believe we can do it, but we need to be together on this ok._

_Together_

_Together_

_Together ……_

_Blue..?_

_Fine. Together_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always I appreciate your feedback so please if you want leave a comment. Might be a while before I post the next chapter as I work the rest of this week but I am planning on next week posting it.


	3. Royal communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four meets up with a childhood friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> So I'm a big fat liar. I said this was gonna be posted on thursday but it's sunday.  
> So... yeah. I'm sad to say this may be the last update for a bit just because I start school again on monday and work full time. I will still post more I promise might just be at a slower rate or I might shorten chapters a bit.  
> Thank you all for the support on this story it really means alot!  
> Enjoy.

As four joined their new crew outdoors they found themselves hit with a sinking realization…

_We need to tell Zelda…_

_What?! Why? Since when do we need to ask permission?_

_She’s our friend Blue… and we don’t know when we will be back._

_That and despite what others may think we are still the main protector for Hyrule, we can’t just leave without letting her know._

_So its decided, let’s go visit her._

“Before we go there’s something I must do.” Four said as he buckled his belt and shield on. The other men looked towards him and seemed to not have any follow questions. The eldest did give them a word of warning.

“That’s fine, just be fast. We have no way of knowing when the portal will show again.”

“Old man’s putting it lightly, if you aren’t here, we leave. I’m not about to miss my only ticket out of here for you.” Legend says as he walks past Four giving him a rather cold side eye.

“Say’s the guy that broke my door, cause just couldn’t wait to meet me.”

Legend’s stride seemed to falter the slightest amount and it didn’t go unnoticed by Four. The youngest of the group came up to them and raised his hand. Four however did not notice as his focus had gone inward.

_Vio, the last thing we need right now is to get in a fight-_

_He’s all bark…_

_What?_

_Come on you know the expression._

_Oh- well we don’t know this people; you can’t know for sure._

_Trust me Green, I have seen it before… I know it when I see it._

_…._

When the youngest gesture was ignored, Wind quickly transitioned to scratching the back of his head.

“ Uh-um just wanted to say that was really good….”

Four blinked realizing they were being talked to.

“Oh yeah- uh thanks I guess.”

_Smooth Green._

Wind smiled at them with a toothy grin and they felt something warm bubble up. All together they realized they hadn’t made someone smile in a very long time… besides Zelda of course. The warmth slowly got hotter and hotter until turned into a searing heat, anger.

_This is so stupid!_

_Blue, why are you upset? can you not be angry for five seconds-_

_Blue, why are you upset?_

_Their tricking us-_

_Goddesses this again, Blue we have been over this-_

_LISTEN! This is how they get you. You idiot’s are falling right into their trap and you can’t even see it._

_Of course, we don’t see it. You can’t see something that isn’t there._

_… Fine._

_What-_

_You guys want to get your asses betrayed be my guest…_

_See that wasn’t that hard._

_Blue…_

_Guys we need to focus up, ok. We need to still see Zelda._

_Right._

_Ok._

_… Yeah, whatever._

Four realized they had been staring at Wind that whole time and thankfully the other didn’t seem to notice, his attention elsewhere. Four looked towards the winding path that layed infront of them one they hadn’t walked down in… well they weren’t quite sure how long. Zelda usually met them in the forest just a short hike from the forge. This would be the first time they would go into town to speak with her, they would have preferred to meet in their usual spot. The problem was they were to meet two days out… Oh god were they really doing this, what are they gonna do they can’t exactly waltz into town.

_I think the town is the least of our concerns, how are we going to get into the castle_

_We could throw a rock at a window!_

_Red, hate to burst your bubble but Zelda quarters are on the top floor… of a castle. I doubt we could throw that far._

_Well we could at least try…_

_Again, you guys are not thinking this through. Guards surround the castle, even if her quarters where ground level there is no way we can get close enough._

_Your right… Maybe if we can sneak past them?_

_How did I not think of it before, we just need to think smaller._

_…_

_…_

_Please don’t make me spell it out for you guys._

_…_

_Minish, we can become minished sized._

_Oh_

_I get it now!_

_If didn’t try so hard to be cryptic, you wouldn’t have had to explain yourself smartass._

_Well, I like to give you guys the benefit of the doubt. Your right I’ll just dumb things down from now on._

_Vio, enough. We got a plan, lets go._

* * *

“Do you need anything else Princess Zelda?”

“No, I’m quite fine you are dismissed Sir Mutoh”

“As always a pleasure to serve you my highness”

The knight bowed as he made his exit out of the room. Zelda sighed in relief, she really hated the formal talk it felt so unnatural and stilted. It didn’t matter how much she did it or the fact she had perfected it would always be off putting to her. She got up from her vanity and made her way to her bed, letting herself fall back into the satin sheets.

“Wow, good to know you spend you free time just lounging in bed”

Zelda yelped as an unknown voice came from in front of her she grabbed a stray pillow and lugged it at whoever had intruded in her room.

“Gah- Zelda!”

“Guard’s!”

“Zelda shh! Its just me!”

Zelda took a moment to get a better look at the intruder and-

“Link! What are you-“

“Princess Zelda!

She glanced toward the door as she heard the guard’s running up the hall.

“Quick under the bed!”

Link squeezed under the bed just as the guard’s burst through the door.

“Princess are you alright? We heard your call and came right away”

“Uh- yes right. I saw a shadow and thought it to be an intruder, I apologize for the false alarm.”

She gave them a polite smile and waved to dismiss them

“We should probably looked around just to be sure-“

“NO! I mean- this is my bedroom I have a right to privacy; I swear it was just a false alarm.”

“Of course, Princess we will leave at once. Pleasure serving you.”

With that the knights once again left the room and as their footsteps faded down the hall, Zelda turned her attention to her bed. She got on her knees and leaned down to look underneath, to find Link giving her a big smile.

“Is the coast clear, _princess_ ”

“What in goddess name are you doing here Link, do you know what my father would do if you got caught?”

She held out her hand and pulled him out from underneath the bed. He dusted himself off seemingly ignoring what she had just said.

“We- I need to talk to you”

“Wee re to meet in two days’ time, could it not have waited till then”

“No it can’t”

Zelda paused looking over his face, dread filling her.

“What is it?”

* * *

Zelda had been quiet through their whole explanation and well it was unusual for her, she’s a great listener, it made them anxious. Once the last word left their mouth, they looked up at her face in anticipation for her response, but she stayed silent.

_Great she thinks we are crazy, just like everyone else in this goddess forsaken land_

_Shh, Blue I think she is-_

“ You realize how insane this is?”

_I Told YOU!_

“However I have to admit it, if you had told me of our adventures in the past I would have thought you to be crazy then too…”

_Well, I was half right…_

_That must be such an accomplishment for you._

_VIO!! If we had bodies, I swear to goddess above!-_

_Will you two please just STOP FOR FIVE SECONDS!_

“Link you alright?”

“Yes, just too many clashing opinions”

“hmm… when do you leave”

“soon, speaking of I better start heading back to the others. They say the portal’s tend to have a mind of their own” Four stood up from the bed and went to leave, but Zelda grabbed onto him.

“Take the Four sword with you.”

_See Zelda agrees we take the sword!_

_Blue we already agreed-_

_No! you and Vio agreed you guys always go over my head. You never listen._

_We go over your head because you solution is always just yell or fight, you never take a second to think things through._

_I HAVE GOOD IDEAS!_

_See like I said all you do is yell._

“Link!”

Four blinked, why did they feel so lightheaded. Since when they sit back on Zelda’s bed. They looked to Zelda to find worried eyes.

“Breathe..”

They were breathing…. Wait no. They felt themselves breathe but it was ragged and came in quick spirts. They put a hand on their chest and tried to press down on it as if to suppresses the rapid intakes of air. They closed their eyes and focused on slowing their breaths. After a few minutes, their breaths came out easy and the light headiness dissipated.

_What was that? That’s never happened before._

_I have heard stress induced breathing difficulties; Blue’s yelling may have stressed out the body._

_Vio. You cannot put this all on him you also were a part of that argument._

_…. Well at least I’m calm about it._

_You do like to pick on Blue, Vio._

_Please, I simply try to reel him in. Someone must correct his big Ego._

_…. I do not think it’s helpful though. All you seem to do is cause him to get more angry. I don’t mean to be combative but-_

“Are you feeling any better, Link?”

“Uh- yes I’m sorry I’m not quite sure what that was”

“No don’t apologize, I should be sorry I wouldn’t have brought up the sword if I-“

“It’s ok Zel and I appreciate the thought, but we can’t.”

“Would it be ok for me to know why?”

“ Well its complicated- I want to pull the sword but this two- Hey no we agreed! No we didn’t you guys-“

Zelda firmly grabbed their shoulders

“Link its ok. You don’t have to explain, I can see it’s a divisive issue.”

“y-yeah it is to say the least. I have to go I already been too long.”

“wait, link.”

“I have to go- hhhmp”

Four grunts as Zelda pulls him into a crushing hug.

“Come home safe, please”

Four smiled as he gave her a squeeze back

“I will I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see sneak peaks of chapters or see my art you can visit my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mrsscribbler
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated!  
> Have a lovely day and see you all in the next one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you are intrested in more from me I do have a tumblr: https://mrsscribbler.tumblr.com/  
> I post art and other stuff on there. Anyways see you guys in the next chapter


End file.
